


Waiting for you

by SmokeyFay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I can't tag to save my life, M/M, Pining Kise, mentions of Kagami/Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyFay/pseuds/SmokeyFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kise is an unmoved force by Kuroko's side and Kuroko doesn't really say no"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i had to write... i'm sorry but i live off pining Kise
> 
> unbetad

Year after year the one who always stayed by Kuroko was Kise Ryouta. Kise Ryouta who was selfish and an airhead, Kise Ryouta who was perfect at everything he did, who was shining more than the sun, Kise Ryouta who made thousands of female hearts beat fast at the mention of his name. Kise Ryouta who would give everything for Kuroko if it meant for the latter to look at him, Kise Ryouta who yearned for Kuroko even more than he liked to admit, and he was pretty vocal of his love.

Kise always makes sure to come up to Kuroko's door every morning with fresh baked pastries and vanilla shake to make sure Kuroko will have a proper breakfast. "Kurokochii!!" he exclaims every morning as he throws himself on the still half asleep Kuroko and hugs him tight. Kuroko doesn't protest.

Lately Kuroko is more open to Kise's attics, a year ago the same Kuroko would say "Later Kise-kun" and close the door and a few years ago Kuroko would only open his door to close it immediately in Kise's face when he saw who was at his door. _Maybe he got used to it_ Kise thinks, _or maybe he got used to me._

Kise never stops to hope that one day his feelings will reach Kuroko. He takes Kuroko out for dinner, nothing special just a new cosy restaurant he found with good vanilla shake for Kuroko. "I'm sorry i can't aford anything fancy Kurokochi" he smiles apologetically "I can't work much lately because of university schedule", Kuroko sips from his shake before answering "It's okay Kise-kun, anywhere is okay" he answers with his usual blunt tone "The vanilla shake here is really good, even better than Maji Burgers" at the sound of this Kise's face lighten up.

Kise buys a new phone for Kuroko, the latest model "with this you can message me all the time and we can take selfies together" he beams at Kuroko happily "Please use a lot of emoticons". Kuroko hits Kise in the ribs but he gives a small smile at him and the blond feels like his whole world lights up. Kuroko takes a selfie with Kise, himself and his birthday cake and uploads it at his social media profile, he also makes sure to use at least one emoticon everytime he texts Kise.

Kuroko never learns Kise worked overtimes for a month to buy him this phone.

The times Kise confesses to Kuroko are countless. The times Kuroko ignores him are of the same number. Kise doesn't stop.

Kuroko can't understand how after all these years Kise still stays by his side. They are twenty three and Kise had countless opportunities to follow professional basketball outside Japan like Aomine and Kagami did or modelling in Paris for one of the greatest fashion designers, still he rejected every one of them with the excuse of "I like Japan and the university i'm in is really good, also my job now gives me more than enough to spend." but Kuroko knows, he heard Kise talking with Aomine when he asked him "Why don't you go professional in basketball" Kise's answer was "I can't leave Kurokochi, he is the most important to me" and his voice was the softest Kuroko ever heard it, filled with pure love and adoration.

 

Kuroko realises Kise is important to him when he is offered a scholarship from another university far from Tokyo. He declines politely because "I can't leave Tokyo like this" but it's a blunt lie  _I can't leave Kise-kun like this_ goes unsaid. He never tell Kise about it. 

Kise majors in aeronautical, he wants to be a pilot. It only occurs to him that he'll be far from Kuroko when the pale boy says "I hope when Kise-kun travels the world he will bring me a souvenir" and Kise smiles "Of course Kurokochi". He contemplates changing major but in the end he doesn't. He decides to be selfish in this one.

Kise notices Kuroko texts a lot lately, the fact that the texts are not for him makes him sad and bitter. Kise has a jealous side he doesn't like to show but he can't help but think _I bought him this phone so Kurokochi can text me not another one_

It eats him inside out the fact that Kuroko is so occupied with his phone, jealousy grows like a weed inside him, eating away all his rational thought, spreading it's roots around his heart. He skypes Aomine, he has to talk to someone. "Why don't you ask him?" asks him Aomine and Kise can't find a good enough reason "I'm afraid", Aomine rolls his eyes not even trying to keep the groan from escaping his lips "Of what?" he asks a bit irritated,  Kise whispers "Of Kurokochi having someone" and half hopes Aomine won't hear it but of course he does "Look you are not together, you either ask him and accept the answer whatever this is, or you keep sulking in your misery" Aomine doesn't remember when he became the rational one but he is the voice of logic right now and Kise can only lower his eyes and nods slightly.

Today Kise decides he will ask Kuroko about him being so buried in his phone lately, he wake up early as usual and finds the best and most fresh pastries for Kuroko and the best vanilla shake he can find. In front of Kuroko's door greets him a note that reads

 _Kise-kun I'm sorry i had to leave early today, promised a friend i will have breakfast with them today._  
See you at evening.  
-Kuroko

Kise feels awful, he leans his back on the door and slides down until his butt reaches the floor. He stays there until 5pm, he realises it's probably best to leave or he'll look pathetic to Kuroko if he finds him there. He throws the pastries in the trash. He doesn't text Kuroko this night.

Kise doesn't need to ask why Kuroko is buried in his phone again. "I want to introduce you my girlfriend Kise-kun. She will come here in about an hour." Kuroko says over his vanilla shake and a burger, Kise loses the ground beneath his feet. _Kurokochi has a girlfriend_ his mind echoes and runs in circles. He has one hour to compose and prepare himself.

She is beautiful Kise has to admit it, she's a lot like Kuroko, low profile beauty, long black hair and red thin glasses, Kise notices she's curved in all the right places and blushes a little as his eyes fall on her chest _Never knew Kurokochi liked them this big_ , he can't help but think. "We met at the library, she works there" Kise smiles but doesn't say anything only nods, he's afraid his tongue will betray all his negative emotions. _Of course books go to books_ he thinks bitterly.

He cries his eyes out on skype later with Aomine and Kagami. "Kagamichi, Aominechi i know i'm not the smartest person around, but why doesn't Kurokochi accept me?" Kagami feels sorry for this poor soul, as long as he remembers Kise, the blond was always pining for Kuroko, always followed him around like a puppy asking for attention. Aomine doesn't feel like rolling his eyes and being sarcastic, he's never seen Kise like this before, but he is the one to speak "Maybe he's not gay Kise" Kagami wonders when Aomine because the rational one. "I'm not gay too" Kise hurries to protest. He is not, he's not lying, he spent years to sort out his sexuality and his attraction to Kuroko, he tried with both girls and boys, Kasamatsu was one of them, only to realise he's attracted only to Kuroko. If he had to give a title to his sexuality it would be _Kurokosexual_. "You maybe aren't as you put it but it doesn't change the fact that Kuroko might likes boobs and not dicks" Aomine is being a dick and they know it but he is the only one saying what the others can't. Kise bids them good night.

Later Kagami texts him and apologises. "You should come to L.A for your break" he suggests and Kise doesn't find it a bad idea.

"Kagami-kun said he'll come visit us for summer" Kuroko tells him two days later. Kise just nods.

They don't talk as much neither do they meet as much. It's not really Kuroko's fault, Kuroko hasn't change, it's Kise who avoids him. The thought of seeing Kuroko with any marks indicating the bluenett is not his is killing him.

Kise disappears on the first day of his break, he doesn't say anything. He takes the opportunity of a job in Italy to clean his mind. It doesn't help much, the photoshoot ends too fast for his liking so he visits Kagami and Aomine in L.A.

"Kagamichi!" he greets the other at the airport and runs towards him, hugging the dear life out of the red head. "How have you been? Ahomine couldn't make it, he will find us later for dinner" Kagami greets him back and Kise just smiles.

Los Angeles is beautiful, Kise has to admit, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to bring Kuroko here. Kagami and Aomine did their best for Kise to have a great time.

"Two days from now it's my match you should come and watch" Aomine says and Kagami takes it upon him "Of course we will come" and indeed he drags Kise to the match. Watching Aomine playing the old fire for basketball sparks in Kise again.

They spend their afternoons playing one on one but most of the times Kagami and Kise teams up against Aomine. It's still impossible to win against him but they try anyway and Kise feels like nothing has changed. Kagami's food still tastes the best.

Kuroko texts Kise a week in his stay in L.A.

 **From:** Kurokochi **  
To** : Kise

_Kise-kun how are you doing?_

There is no emoticon in the message and Kise feels a sting in his heart. He answers anyway, he had plenty of time to think about it, watching Kagami and Aomine together and playing again basketball with them really helped him to sort out his mind.

 _You either tell him seriously what you feel and live with his answer or don't cry to anyone_ Aomine's words echoed in his mind

 **From:** Kise-Kun  
**To:** Kuroko

_Let's have a one on one when the break is over, ok Kurokochi?_

Kise wakes up at night, going to the kitchen for a glass of water when he sees light coming from the living room. He goes to turn it off thinking that they forgot it but he hears Kagami speaking in skype. He makes to walk away when he hears the voice coming from the speakers is Kuroko's, against his rational thought he stays behind the slightly ajar door to eavesdrop.

"I don't know Kagami-kun" he hears Kagami sigh "Kise... He is sad, i've never seen him like this" there is sincerity in Kagami's voice and Kise feels blessed for having friends who worry about him.  Kuroko is silent so Kagami speaks again "Kuroko look i don't like mingling with business that aren't mine but... he loves you. In all my life i never saw someone more in love than Kise is with you" Kise never heard Kagami more serious. He imagine Kuroko lowers his eyes, his voice is near a whisper he says "I... I can't do something about it, you know.... I can't do this, not here", Kagami sighs "If you were here would you say yes to Kise?" he kind of sounds angry but not really "I... I...", Kagami cuts him through "I thought so.." he sounds disapproving. "You don't know what it's like to be like me Kagami-kun. I'm afraid and confused" Kuroko's voice is small and Kise feels his heart tightening, he wants to comfort him. "No i don't but i know that Kise is willing to embrace every aspect of yourself. Anyway it's late and it's better i got to bed before Aomine wakes up" Kise imagines Kuroko nod as he says "goodnight Kagami-kun" .

Kagami finds Kise outside the room, sat down, back against the wall. They look at each other for a moment but either says anything. Kagami goes to his room. Kise stays there, he cries silently all night.

Kise goes back two days before the break ends. He arrives early in the morning so as long as he leaves his things at home he runs to Kuroko's house.

Kuroko is pleasantly surprised when he sees Kise. "Kurokochi" Kise smiles at him and Kuroko returns the gesture.

"I made these myself with Kagami's help of course, i hope you'll like them" he says as he gives the bowl with any kind of pastries Kagami knew how to make.  "They smell nice. Thank you Kise-Kun" Kuroko says and to his delight they taste good too.

They play one on one in the court near Kuroko's apartment and Kise doesn't go easy on Kuroko because he knows the smaller boy hates it. Of course Kise wins with great difference but Kuroko still laughs whole heartedly and if it's not the most beautiful sound Kise ever heard.

"You know Kurokochi" Kise starts as they sit in the bench to catch their breaths and drink some water "I know i'm not the fastest bird out there, I don't read books neither do i pass my exams with flying colours like you" he pauses and Kuroko doesn't say anything, a gesture for Kise to continue "But you know, i always say that i love Kurokochi and it's true, i never lied about it. I don't know what is like to be attracted to anyone else but you. I was only attracted to Kurokochi. My only wish is for Kurokochi to give me a chance" Kise smiled at the sky feeling like he a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Kuroko lowers his head, he smiles apologetically looking at his hands on his lap "I have a girlfriend you know" Kise knew this first had but he didn't care "I know Kurokochi, of course i know but i still ask you, because that's how desperate i am" the _because I'm a lowlife_ went unspoken _._ It takes Kuroko by surprise and he looks at Kise with wide eyes "I... I don't know how to do it Kise-kun" Kuroko averts Kise's eyes but Kise is a persistent person "It's okay i don't know either, but we can find out together", Kuroko doesn't answer he just gets up "It's late i should go back, i still have an essay to finish" he says as he leaves Kise in the court alone. 

A month later Kuroko texts Kise

 **From:** Kurokochi  
 **To:** Kise

_Let's find out together Kise-kun! :)_

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably have a sequel... i hope you liked it :)


End file.
